


and you know 今 i want you crazy

by everyshootingstar



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, blink and you miss it somnophilia, porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: adam fills in for james and it turns out to be better than expected





	and you know 今 i want you crazy

**Author's Note:**

> there’s a lot of like, behind the scenes things in this fic ;; uh, hello im back with the porn au lmao. at one point there was an ask i had that asked for more of these three in this au and uh, here it is? based only loosely on the fab song [summer kinda love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81ynEkIKMIc) that i listened to 10000x while writing this
> 
> basic rundown of like stuff in here: everything’s 100% consensual; there’s a blink and you miss it somniphilia thing but it’s all agreed upon. If there’s anything else you need me to mention let me know!
> 
> and like i shouldn’t have to say this by now but like, it’s all a fake account of how the porn industry works ;;
> 
> [wanna buy me a ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/leeoser)?  
> [posted here on tumble](http://shiphoose.tumblr.com/post/161276692740/and-you-know-%E4%BB%8A-i-want-you-crazy)  
> [previous parts of the AU lmao](http://shiphoose.tumblr.com/tagged/porn%20au)

_We’re going on a trip,_ Joel says to Adam when he comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered after filming a scene that took _way_ too long; Adam’s tired, he wants to sleep and not think about work for the next three days (maybe spend every single moment he can steal of Matt’s time in bed), but _not_ think about work—he loves the guys, he really does, but there’s a moment when seeing them outside of work becomes a little _too_ much.

He’s ready to cut Joel off, to tell him _no_ , because despite his on screen persona, he’s _very_ capable of telling someone _no_ —but there’s Matt, Matt looking apologetic as he carries a sheaf of papers over to where he and Joel are standing, _I need you to do me a favor,_ and Adam glances at the papers, catches a half-written script, a neat line through James’ name on the cover, _James is sick, he’s got the flu and he can’t go on the weekend trip with Joel and Lawrence and we **can’t** push this shoot back if we’re going to make deadline._

Adam knew, he _knew_ when he took this job that the company, Matt’s little company takes everything _serious_ , from deadlines of digital releases to deadlines of straight to DVD videos ( _There’s a market for those still, I want to make them available to consumers who don’t have access to a stable internet connection—either to download the videos illegally or stream them legally)_ he runs everything to a T, edits the videos personally and only works with the _best_ ( _I don’t want this company to be one of those sleazy type companies with questionable content, yeah?_ Matt whispers into Adam’s hair one night, _I want us to prosper, I want us to revolutionize the way porn is made, by normalizing it and showing the world that not all porn companies are abusive and **horrible**_ ).

The _yes_ is out of his mouth before he can think too hard about giving up his weekend and Matt’s smiling big, moving into his space as he passes the papers over to Adam, leans up on his toes and kisses him soundly, promising him a nice four day beginning of the week vacation for doing this, _You’re lucky I happen to think my boss is a swell sort of guy,_ he grumbles good naturedly and Matt’s hand drops to Adam’s side, slides under his shirt so he can press his palm against warm skin.

Joel drags him away soon enough, arm looped through his and a gray cloud immediately settles over Adam, makes him the _slightest_ bit grumpy, _Come on big guy, don’t look so sad, Matt’s rented us a beach house,_ he tries and that makes him feel a tiny bit better, but not much, _Shooting doesn’t start until later, you can nap when we get there,_ he whispers and, as if on autopilot, Adam follows Joel all the way to the car, gets ushered inside—Lawrence is there, grinning at him from the front seat, _Hey you two,_ he says, _Glad you could make it, Adam._

Adam sleeps most of the ride there, the back seat of the van is long and comfortable and Joel pulls a pillow from the seats behind them about ten minutes into the ride, lays it across his lap and looks over at Adam expectantly—bundled up in his hoodie and half curled up in the seat, head resting on a pillow in Joel’s lap; he drifts off, warm and content to sleep.

(There’s photos that Adam finds out about later, ones that Lawrence show him of the two of them sleeping together, Joel’s hand carding through his hair as he dozes off; he makes a half joke about how they’d look good with the press photos and professional ones—Adam vetoes that, makes Lawrence send them to him and delete the photos off his phone.)

The air’s chilly when they reach the beach house, it’s private, a stretch of coast nooked off to itself by an outcropping of rocks; the house is gorgeous from the outside, no doubt even better from the inside; two stories of cream colored stone, windows, no doubt giving way to _excellent_ lighting line the walls—he pulls his hoodie tighter around him and shoves his hands into the front pockets as he lets Joel and Lawrence lead him to the house; he catches sight of a hammock tied between two posts just off to the side of the porch and he wishes he could just _nap_ in that for a bit.

_There’s not going to be a lot of crew,_ Lawrence says, immediately switching to all business, _The first day we’ll do a lot of promo shooting, a lot of photography, fancy beach shots and stuff like that, we’ll go over some scenes and run through the lines but Matt wants this as natural as possible; we’re playing the part of three lovers here on vacation away from the world._

( _Explains why the place seems so secluded from the outside world,_ Adam thinks, remembering the long road the van took coming down through a grove of trees just to reach this spot.)

_It’s around six right now, we won’t start until tomorrow, as the sun’s coming up, at least for the promotional shots and the cover shoot, something about sunrises being romantic and forbidden or something, we’ll have to film a little bit later tonight, just some tame stuff, kisses, touches, you know, being close, but that can wait til Adam’s had a nap at least,_ Lawrence shoots him a grin, _Can’t have you being grumpy and turning away all of our potential viewers,_ he teases good naturedly and Adam flips him off immediately, _Joel and I are going to start cooking, yeah? We’ll have something for you when you wake up,_ he says as he nears Adam, reaching out and cupping Adam’s cheek (and it still throws Adam, how _big_ and _warm_ Lawrence’s hands are); he leans into it, eyes fluttering closed, _Go rest,_ he whispers, pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead.

(A quick, closed mouthed kiss from Joel and Adam’s sent upstairs where he immediately finds the biggest room, the master bedroom, most likely, with a gorgeous king sized bed in the center of the room, framed by two giant windows and a balcony overlooking the beach—it’s beautiful and Adam opens one of the doors wide enough so he can hear the waves crash against the sand; before he strips down to his underwear and climbs into bed, starfishing in the center with a happy sigh.

_Maybe_ this trip wouldn’t be _so_ bad.)

Sometime later he’s woken by a dip in the bed, lips against his shoulder as a hand—big, warm, _Lawrence’s_ —curls around his, _We’re doing some early filming, gentle stuff. Kissing, light touching only. It’s just Joel and I, one tap for yes, two for no,_ is whispered into his skin and Adam hums, taps once against Lawrence’s palm, feels the smile as Lawrence drags his lips along the curve of Adam’s shoulder.

_He sleeping?_ Joel’s voice echoes in the room, the bed dips again and there’s a weight on Adam’s other side, Joel kneeling by his torso, _Hey sleepyhead, wanna say hey to the camera?_ He asks, teasing and Adam manages to get his head to turn just enough, one eye cracking open as he sees the camera Joel’s holding, small and compact, Joel’s grinning face hidden behind it, _Hi,_ he answers, fights a yawn and Joel coos, _Did we wake you?_

A nod, the pillow feels cool under his cheek and Lawrence’s body is warm against his bare side, _Mm, lonely though,_ he answers, voice thick with sleep—it’s only half false too; the bed’s big and lonely, he’s used to sleeping _with_ someone.

Lawrence’s chest, still covered by a shirt presses against Adam’s bare back and he sighs, feels goosebumps bloom all along his skin, _We’re here now baby,_ he answers, curling a hand around Adam’s hip, _‘ve got you,_ he murmurs and presses a kiss to the back of Adam’s neck, _How’d you sleep?_

Adam hums softly, shifts under Lawrence until he’s comfortable, slipping an arm under the pillow so it doesn’t go numb, _Good, bed’s nice, would be nicer if you and Joel were in it though,_ he says mournfully, making sure his face is visible enough for Joel to film the pout on his lips.

Joel laughs, a light and musical sound that has Adam feeling warm and floaty, his lips shift into a grin, probably dopey if the affectionate expression on Joel’s face is anything to go by, _We’re here now, baby boy,_ he says, echoing Lawrence’s earlier words and Adam shifts, nudges at Lawrence with his elbows until Lawrence gets the hint and moves away, settling on his side so Adam can roll over properly.

_Oh,_ Joel says, sounding _incredibly_ interested now, _There you are,_ his voice dips low, similar to when he’s turned on and Adam doesn’t have to glance down to know that Joel’s probably tenting his pants right now and when Lawrence moves close again, fits his chest to Adam’s back, he can feel Lawrence’s interest in all of this—he sighs, happy and pleased as he tilts his head up, feels Lawrence’s lips against his skin, _Kiss?_ He asks, looking at Joel (he knows the camera’s there, that this is some weird fantasy for people watching but _damn it_ he wants to kiss Joel).

Joel knee walks closer and leans over, Adam’s not sure where the camera’s facing now, but the kiss Joel presses to his mouth is audible, loud enough to be caught by the camera’s mic; he’s warm and happy, cheeks flushing with color when Joel coos again, whispers how beautiful he is and Lawrence’s subsequent echo of agreement.

Lawrence’s hand is warm when it curls around Adam’s jaw, guiding his head to the side so he too can press a kiss to Adam’s mouth, the angle’s awkward and Adam has _never_ understood the hype in these types of kisses, but Lawrence’s teeth against his lower lip feel nice and he loses himself in it, _melts_ back into Lawrence as his other hand rests on Adam’s belly—the sheet he’d been covered with has slipped down by now, no longer covering his chest, just high enough to keep his dick covered but Lawrence’s hand is awfully low, pinkie and ring fingers sliding under the thin material, drawing a tingly line along the base of his dick; he shudders, mouth opening in a gasp as more fingers worm their way under the sheet until, _until_ —he _moans_ , loud, pulling away from Lawrence’s mouth.

(Adam vaguely hears Lawrence tell Joel to cut the filming, hears the sound of the camera being placed down onto the table before he’s got an armful of Joel who mouths along his jaw, whispers sweet little nothings into his skin while Lawrence jerks him off and when he comes, its with a weak cry of _someone’s_ name, he can’t remember if it’s Joel or Lawrence’s or some mix of both.

_Jesus,_ Adam whispers when he catches his breath, _Good morning?_ )

Filming an entirely fictional lovers’ getaway with Joel and Lawrence shouldn’t be as easy as it is; after their initial filming the night before, Adam feels refreshed and ready as he rolls out of bed, ignoring Joel’s half asleep pleas for him to come back; he’s not paranoid or anything, but he likes to be _clean_ , knows that when he sets foot downstairs, the crew will be all over him—no makeup because it’s _natural,_ and the clothes are already accounted for (not that a porn flick _needs_ that many clothes anyway), but there’ll be photos, tons of photos and Adam _doesn’t_ want a camera shoved half way up his ass while he’s still _dirty_.

(Takes the fun out of pretending everything’s perfect and amazing, honestly.)

By the time he’s done in the shower, Lawrence and Joel are fully awake (albeit grumpy), barging into the bathroom to take advantage of the large shower stall and he leaves just as the moaning starts, he _doesn’t_ want to delay the morning even more than he already has—he makes a detour and grabs his phone from the nightstand before heading over to the huge walk in closet; there’s clothes in there, an assortment of sizes for all occasions.

(It’s a cheeky idea, but he stands with his back to the floor length mirror and angles the camera up, snaps a selfie of himself staring straight at it, a pout on his lips—he sends it to Matt with the caption _what should I wear?_

A few minutes later, he gets a reply, a short, _Nothing if you were with me._ and then _White. You’ve got an image to keep up. Innocence._ A few seconds later, _We both know you’re far from innocent_.

He snorts, but does as Matt directs, finding a white t-shirt in his size; there’s a pair of ridiculous looking white denim shorts too, finds it odd that, for an industry so focused on nudity, there’s _always_ clothes with zippers and buttons (though, he figures, getting a person _out_ of the clothes is part of the foreplay involved).

_I look ridiculous_. He sends to Matt, along with a picture of himself and Matt’s reply is instant, _You do. No shorts. Just the shirt. Underwear too._

Adam squeezes his eyes shut and bites back a laugh, _Yes boss._

_What’s got you looking so happy?_ Joel’s voice comes from behind him and Adam nearly drops the phone; whirling around to find a nude Joel standing behind him, _Also, why do you look like some reject college bro?_

Adam rolls his eyes and starts undoing the shorts, _Funny,_ he says, _I was asking Matt for fashion advice. Was going to ask you but you were… **occupied**_.

Joel doesn’t blush but he does look away, _Right,_ he finally says, clearing his throat, _Well, what did our gracious leader suggest? All skin for you?_ He asks with a smirk, letting his eyes wander along Adam’s body, _I’m sure none of us would mind that look on you_.

The blush blooms across his cheeks, he’s _still_ not used to being checked out so openly sometimes, especially not by _Joel_ who could smooth talk his way into _anything_ or **_anyone_** , _Underwear. Just. Underwear and this t-shirt._

Joel’s smirk evens out into a grin and he steps forward into Adam’s space, _Sounds perfect,_ he mumbles, smoothing his hands along Adam’s sides, _Means Lawrence and I will get to see your pretty little ass in all its glory constantly._

Adam shivers and when the shorts drop to the floor, Joel glances down, whistles softly, _Look at you,_ he murmurs. _Guess Matt wants you to play up that innocent act, huh?_

_Probably why he suggested white,_ Adam mumbles, licking his lips and glancing at Joel from under his eyelashes, exhales softly when Joel’s fingers smooth the hem of the t-shirt down against his belly, _I feel like a twink,_ he admits in a louder voice and Joel sucks in a laugh, _You’re definitely not a twink, baby boy,_ he teases, _Though, you are one of Lawrence’s favorite bottom boys to work with. Besides me, of course. You’re a close second._

A huff and Adam pulls away, _I can’t believe you called me a bottom boy,_ he says, _That’s not even…that’s not even a proper term, Joel._ He’s rubbing his hands along his bare thighs, trying to ignore the fact he’s standing there in just a white t-shirt and a pair of soft, blue briefs, he does _porn_ for fuck’s sake, the embarrassment of being half-clothed or naked around others should be _gone_ by now.

Joel spends another few minutes teasing him before Lawrence comes into the closet, gives both of them a disapproving look, _Boys,_ he says, _I know we try to keep our personal lives to ourselves but at least come out of the closet_ and Joel just rolls his eyes, groans _loud_ at how _stupid_ the joke was before he goes off in search of something comfortable to wear.

Lawrence is grinning, he’s at least a little more decent than Joel, a towel wrapped around his waist, but there’s interest in his eyes as he takes in Adam’s clothes, _Gotta say, those briefs really show off your **assets** , _he says, licking his lips, lets his eyes linger where Adam’s dick, even soft, has tented the front of his underwear. (He wants to fire back something smart but he can _feel_ the heat from Lawrence’s stare, has to get _out_ of there fast before he delays their morning even more by doing something that’s best left for the cameras.)  

Omar’s setting up when Adam makes his way downstairs; its strange really, Matt had welcomed Omar into their little family recently—introducing him to Adam first and going over Omar’s portfolio in the privacy of Matt’s apartment, it’s not strange to see him on a shoot and he’s _seen_ Adam naked, taken multiple pictures of him in various positions but Adam still feels a little _embarrassed_ when Omar looks up, a smile on his lips as he greets him.

Adam waves, _James is sick,_ he says in explanation although Adam’s sure that Omar already knows, he’ll admit, he’s somewhat tongue tied around Omar sometimes (Matt thinks its adorable), his thoughts getting mixed up whenever Omar’s full attention is on him—like now. _I didn’t expect you to be here,_ he says suddenly and then feels _dumb_ because _obviously,_ Omar would be here.

_The other photographer called out sick,_ Omar says with a little shrug, lips still pulled into a smile, _Matt asked me last minute and I had nothing to do, besides, an entire weekend at a beach house with a private beach?_ He lets his eyes wander down Adam’s form, _Not that working is at all a hardship,_ he winks at Adam and Adam _blushes_.

_Are you flirting with our baby boy, Omar?_ Joel’s voice rings out from the top of the stairs, and Adam’s thankful it draws Omar’s attention off of him, _Aren’t you supposed to be just taking photos of us together?_

Omar rolls his eyes, offers Adam a quick smile before picking his camera up, _Well if you and Lawrence wouldn’t have taken so long,_ he says, _Now come on, let me get a quick shot of you two together before Lawrence gets down here._

(Joel comes up behind Adam, arms sliding around his waist as he raises himself up onto his toes, hooking his chin over Adam’s shoulder, _Smile babe,_ he mumbles, squeezing Adam gently as Omar holds the camera up to snap a few pictures—it takes him a moment before he loses himself in the press of Joel’s body against his back, fingers tangling in the loose material of his shirt; there’s lips against his cheek and the sound of the camera’s shutter is the _last_ thing on his mind.)

Lawrence joins them soon after, offering Omar a wave before he moves over to Joel, sweeping him up in a kiss that makes Adam’s skin feel prickly with heat; vaguely, he’s aware of the camera, of Omar moving around behind them snapping photo after photo—he’s just, _drawn_ to the way Lawrence holds onto Joel, sweeps him up onto his toes, hands at his waist as they kiss, _really_ kiss.

He breathes, licks his lips and moves closer—he’s not aware he makes any sort of noise until they pull apart, still standing close, _You want a good morning kiss too, baby boy?_ Lawrence asks and before Adam can say anything, before he can tell them _yes_ , Joel steps back a bit and reaches out for Adam, pulls him between them (Joel’s against his back again, breathing against the nape of his neck and there’s _hands,_ Lawrence’s hands gripping his waist now—he’s dropped some weight, gained some tone since starting originally and he can tell that Lawrence can hold him better now, hands big and wide around his sides, holding tight—he almost wishes he were shirtless now.)

Lawrence kisses are all encompassing and within seconds, Adam already feels light-headed, palms resting on Lawrence’s bare chest as he leans into him—he’s taller than Lawrence but the way he kisses makes Adam feel small, makes him feel like Lawrence could just _sweep him off his feet_ and carry him off to the nearest bed.

Joel’s mouth finds the side of his neck—the general rule of thumb is, don’t leave behind hickeys, but Adam wishes he could, wishes that Joel would do more than just _kiss_ his skin (he’s got such a _thing_ for being bitten and only Matt seems to do anything with that and, _maybe later_ he thinks as Lawrence bites his lower lip, building a fire in his stomach, maybe he can convince one of them to actually bite him later.)

When Lawrence finally pulls away, Adam’s breathless, cheeks flushed as he tries leaning in more, trying to get Lawrence’s mouth back against his—it doesn’t work because Lawrence is pushing him back into Joel’s arms, _We should go eat breakfast,_ he says, glancing over Joel and Adam’s shoulders to see Omar giving them a thumbs up, _Don’t want to blow our load too soon, boys._

Joel whines into Adam’s skin, arms tightening around his waist now, _Let’s just skip straight to the sex part,_ he says and Adam can feel Joel’s dick, already hard, against his ass, _I mean that’s what normal couples do right?_

Lawrence laughs, _Well we’re not a couple, not the three of us at least, a triad? Trio? I’m not sure the proper term but, we’re going to do this right, breakfast first, boys. We’ve got a full day of photography to get through and I don’t want one of you copping out during a heated scene because you’re hungry._

(Adam knows Lawrence is talking about him in particular—on a shoot with another company once right after he’d started, Adam had forgotten to eat, Lawrence was there because Adam wanted someone with him and Lawrence was the only one free at the time. Mid-shoot, filming had to be put on a temporary pause because Adam was too hungry to continue, not that it was much of a hardship, he thinks back, the chemistry was completely off with the others involved in the shoot and Adam spent a while telling Matt he didn’t like the constant humiliation during the scene—that even though he’d safe worded several times, they’d continued.

Humiliation was fine and dandy, Adam realized after that, but only with people he trusted, like Lawrence, he _knew_ Lawrence didn’t mean it, but working with a strange Dom had him questioning if the words said during the scene were true or if it was all part of the script.

Safe to say, after that Adam remembered that one; eating was important and two; shooting with strange companies was _odd_.)

Breakfast is a quiet affair, but only because nothing overly sexual happens; Adam cooks, keeping a quiet conversation with Joel as Lawrence watches them—Omar’s in the background taking photos of them, sometimes telling Lawrence where to go when it comes to getting pictures of them together ( _Go stand beside Adam, your hand on his lower back, yeah_ and then _Kiss Joel’s forehead for me, not that you’d have any problem doing that)_ and by the time the food’s done, Adam’s feeling just a _little_ frustrated and starved for affection.

Omar, beautiful Omar decides to take a break then and join them for breakfast (at Adam’s urging and, much to Lawrence’s amusement, he only partakes in the fresh fruit that Joel had spent a few minutes dicing up into bite sized cubes), _Figured you guys could use a little break,_ he says, as if he can read the tension in Adam’s shoulders—he’s not really a touchy feely person usually, but this job, it’s opened him up to the world of casual touching and the chemistry making it _so much easier_ to enjoy when Lawrence slides his free arm around his waist while they eat; Joel chatting away with Omar about what their schedule for the day looks like.

Joel does the dishes once they’re done and he and Lawrence are shooed out of the kitchen and to the living room area where Adam finds himself seated across Lawrence’s thighs, hands on his hips as they make out—Omar’s once again, in the background snapping picture after picture, but Adam’s all but put that out of his mind now, losing himself in Lawrence’s mouth. (At some point Joel joins them on the couch and there’s a hand on his lower back and the soft murmur of Joel’s voice into Lawrence’s ear and for the first time, Joel’s hand slides under his shirt, his pinkie and ring fingers brushing teasingly under the band of his underwear.)

Throughout the rest of the day, Omar’s a barely there presence, snapping photos of them while they go about their business, occasionally suggesting a kiss or two, Lawrence pressing Adam into the wall by the patio doors, Joel and Adam standing together in the kitchen during lunch, sharing a soft kiss while Lawrence is in the shower—there’s nothing too hardcore today, nothing below the clothes, which is both disappointing and something Adam’s _thankful_ for. (He’s not nervous about filming the scene, he’s more nervous about _Omar,_ which in itself, is ridiculous, because Omar’s seen him stripped down and spread out—open and _presenting_ himself to the camera, all for the sake of shooting a new promo for the website.)

Omar draws the shooting to a close as the sun’s going down, snaps a few pictures of Joel and Adam standing side by side on the beach, Joel resting his head on Adam’s shoulder as they watch the sun sink into the horizon, _Today’s been a good day,_ Adam says, voice barely audible over the sound of the waves hitting the shore.

He feels Joel’s arm slide around his waist and then fingers making their way under his shirt, resting on his bare hip, _Glad you agreed to do the shoot with us,_ he says and Adam can hear the clicks of Omar’s camera melding in with the sound of the waves, the gulls—it’s peaceful.

Adam sighs, a light and airy sort of sigh and turns his head to press a kiss into Joel’s hair, _Not a hardship at all,_ he mumbles happily.

-

There’s a lot to be said about how unpredictable filming can be and Adam’s seen first hand that, despite the _beautifully_ played out scenes of the finished product; nothing _ever_ goes as smoothly—there’s a lot of stopping and starting, even in shoots that involve little to no direction or script.

Joel’s mouth feels _good_ on his throat and Lawrence hasn’t actually done anything other than _touch_ him but already, Adam feels like he could come and he _wants_ to come but they’ve still got another forty-five minutes to film and _maybe_ he’ll be lucky to get in an orgasm before the final act. (He hopes his disappointed groan is passable enough—the director doesn’t say anything about it but he feels Joel _laugh_ against his skin, hand rubbing his side calmly as if he _knows_ Adam’s disgruntled with the speed of the scene.)

Luckily, there’s a break around noon (they’ve been filming since _nine_ and _jesus,_ Adam could use a nap—there’s only so many times he can deal with Joel or Lawrence’s fingers inside him doing _nothing_ but teasing him, never letting him actually _come_ ) and Adam slips away, pulling a robe on as he leaves the master bedroom where the filming crew had set up.

Honestly, he wants to jerk off, but the sweet call of the hammock downstairs on the front porch tempts him far more than the effort it’d take to actually get himself off—he should eat probably, but there’d been breakfast and he wants to close his eyes for a _minute_ , that’s all.

The hammock, it turns out, is _extremely_ comfortable and he shifts enough to tug open his robe and pull the top part down over his shoulders—the sun’s warm against his skin and he’s thankful that Joel had taken his time this morning to rub sunscreen on his back and shoulders because _of course_ there’s a beach scene they’ll shoot later on and Adam’s not really looking forward to the _sand_ but _god_ does he love his job. Even if it also simultaneously exhausts him.

His eyes slip close on their own accord, the light breeze coming from the ocean a perfect off-set to the warm sun beating down on him.

-

It feels like all too soon that Adam feels the pull of consciousness; there’s a voice whispering into his temple and a warm hand rubbing his chest and the more he wakes up, the more he can hear whatever it is that’s being said to him, _C’mon darling, we’ve got to finish this one scene,_ is whispered against his skin.

Adam breathes in deep, loud and a light brush of a finger against his nipple has his mouth falling open slightly, _Fuck,_ he mumbles. _Why won’t they let me come,_ he says miserably, voice slurring as his eyes flutter open; it’s Joel, he can tell by the soft laugh and the softness of the touch, _Because darling we’re filming a video._

_Unfair, still,_ he says, voice just _on the side_ of petulant, _I just want to have sex._

Joel’s kissing his temple and pulling back and already Adam misses the warmth, _Oh darling we’re doing **professional** porn, not amateur._

Lips in a pout, Adam looks over at Joel who’s pulled a chair up to sit by the hammock, _There’s always time for a career change,_ he says, and although he _wishes_ he were serious, he’s not and Joel knows too because Joel just runs his fingers through Adam’s hair and stands, _Come on Adam, we’re almost done with the meaty parts of the scene._

-

Despite Adam’s reluctant nature, Joel is right, they _are_ almost done with the actual sex—he holds back tears when the director calls cut while Lawrence is deep inside him and judging by Joel’s disapproving groan from above, Joel’s _very much_ done with this guy’s shit by now.

They have to re-shoot the part where Joel _finally_ settles over Adam’s hips, a scene that felt like it’d been drawn out _too long_ , neither Joel nor Adam are too happy about it but at least it’s not _hard_ to act like he’s _out of his mind_ when Joel finally slides down onto his dick—again.

By the time the scene draws to a close, coming feels almost like a chore, but the punched out, absolutely _shocked_ noise that leaves his mouth when he does, is completely genuine—he’s sated now, floaty and _nice_ and he encourages Joel, with hands that feel too heavy and tingly, to straddle his chest and jerk off; he _thinks_ he hears the director start to protest but he ignores it, moaning happily and loudly when the bed moves and Lawrence’s heat settles beside him; he can see Lawrence jerking off in his peripheral and the sound he makes at the first pulse of come on his skin sounds something akin to a dehydrated man finding water for the first time.

He’s not sure if this is subspace, he can’t get his thoughts in order enough to wonder if filming a video that’s supposed to be emotional _and_ sexy can invoke that sort of thing but luckily, he doesn’t have to, because Lawrence is there to take care of him and Joel’s weight is settled into his side now as gentle hands remove the condom still around his dick, messy with his own come and lube.

Adam tries saying something about how he’s _glad_ they finally let him come, but it comes out as a jumbled mess, Lawrence shushing him gently as fingers card through his hair.

_Rest,_ his voice comes through Adam’s muddled consciousness, _You’ve done so well, baby._

He drifts off, warm and floaty, tucked between Joel and Lawrence.

-

Nothing’s as intense after that, there’s a scene on the beach and then one in the shower but neither of them leave Adam a loose, sloppy mess but it seems to suffice the director enough, and, on their second day of filming, they manage to get all the sex scenes shot early in the morning—much to Adam’s relief and the second the film crew has packed up and headed out, Adam lets out the _biggest_ sigh of relief.

_I thought filming a single scene was tiring,_ Adam says, stretching his legs out and wiggling his toes at Lawrence, _Filming an entire **movie** is double the exhaustion._

Lawrence laughs and drops a cold popsicle onto Adam’s chest making him yelp and nearly fall off the couch, _Well, we did only technically shoot for two days._

_I never want to have sex ever again,_ Adam declares as he tears open the paper wrapper enough so he can get the tip of the grape popsicle into his mouth, **_Ever_**.

There’s a snort from across the room as Joel comes in, freshly showered, _Somehow I doubt that,_ he says, _But if that’s what you need to tell yourself to sleep at night._

Adam shoots him a dirty look and Joel just smiles, moving to sit on the other end of the couch, pulling Adam’s feet into his lap as an apology.

Later on that night, Adam surprises Joel with a proper blowjob, _Not one of those stupid, start and stop ones,_ he mumbles, tugging at Joel’s shorts—they’re outside, coming from the beach and Adam just stops them the second they’re on the porch, presses Joel back into the railing and drops to his knees—it’s cathartic for him, something _he_ can control now, just the taste of Joel on his tongue and the sound of his sighs; the waves crashing against the beach.

_No more sex, huh?_ Joel teases breathlessly around a moan when Adam pulls back to mouth at the head of his dick, _Easy there now, don’t want you to get ahead of yourself,_ he finds himself saying, hand going to Adam’s hair to guide him, _Nice and slow, darling, there’s no rush._

Adam’s eyes slip shut and, with a firm hand in his hair, he gets Joel off and when Joel’s coming, nails digging into his scalp, voice echoing along the beach, Adam _finally_ feels in control again.

-

The promotional material hits the site just in time for the summer and Matt talks about how there’s an influx of traffic now, view counts are _up_ and there’s an overall hush of _excitement_ for what’s to come; he shows Adam some of the promotional shots first, the ones Omar took and even the ones that Lawrence had taken on their first day at the house—they sat down and chose which ones to use and, disgruntled, Adam had allowed the one of him sleeping to be used for the back cover of the DVD.

_It’s almost like, through the power of editing, everything looks like it was taken in one, continuous shot._ Adam says sarcastically as he watches the preview video in Sean’s office and Sean laughs, _I’ll take that as a compliment._

Adam ruffles Sean’s hair, ignoring the outraged cry of his name as he leaves the office, _Nice work, kiddo!_ He calls back, ignoring Sean’s reply of, _I’m only a couple years younger than you, jerk!_

He runs into Lawrence, Lawrence who greets him with a kiss, looking flush-faced and disheveled; he’s wearing a robe and lounge pants, _Matt thinks our video is going to be a hit, Joel and I watched it last night,_ he says suggestively, _You’re a good actor, Kovic._

Adam just snorts and leans into Lawrence, playing with the tie on his robe, _You know very well that wasn’t an act, Sonntag,_ he mumbles, letting Lawrence pull him in for another kiss.

Lawrence’s mouth is addicting, he’s warm and smells of soap and clean linen and Adam can’t get enough of this, _You’re buttering me up,_ he mumbles when they pull away.

_Can’t fool you any,_ Lawrence murmurs, brushing a thumb along Adam’s jaw, _there’s going to be a sequel, mountains this time. There’ll be a jacuzzi._

A hum, _Oh, **jacuzzi** huh? _Adam asks, eyes fluttering open so he can look at Lawrence, _As long as you promise me at least two orgasms before we start filming I think I can arrange to show up for the sequel._

Lawrence laughs, pecks Adam’s lips a few times, _You drive a hard bargain, but you’ve got yourself a deal._


End file.
